


It can't be unheard...

by Slv1987



Series: The Devil ships Supercat [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slv1987/pseuds/Slv1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on from 'overheard' so this won't make much sense if you haven't read that. Kara and Cat arrive in New York. Kara needs to stop trying to overhear things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can't be unheard...

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to continue this but I was stuck on a train today and wrote this. It's not polished. It's light fluffy and hopefully funny. (A bit like me?) I actually have a few ideas for another one or two scenarios. I'm having fun with the two couples. Can't promise they'll appear anytime soon but I'll hopefully continue at some point.  
> I stole a line from the red kryptonite episode. You'll know it when you see it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr slv1987, I post random stuff about Supergirl, Once and my life :-)

Kara stood at the reception of their hotel in disbelief. All the suites were full. All twin rooms were in use. Cat was not going to like this. What really annoyed her was the conversation from the office that she overheard about Miranda Priestly who had apparently called herself to amend the booking and they were under strict instructions not to change it back no matter what. As much as she appreciated Miranda's support this… this wasn't part of Kara’s ‘how to woo Cat Grant’ plan. That being said currently there was no plan so maybe she needed to just go with it.

"Keira, please tell me my assistant has not sunk to such subpar standards that booking a suite at a hotel is beneath her?"  
"We have a suite Miss Grant,” Kara addressed her boss, "that's not the issue..." She muttered turning back to the receptionist. “There's nothing else? I'm pleading with you here… She’s my boss. I'm sure there are some actual couples who wouldn't mind swapping with us?”

“No I'm afraid not, I assure you though the honeymoon suite is of the highest standard…” Kara cut off the receptionist with a raised hand. Kara had a split second to act. If she let Cat see that she backed down would she be more or less likely to just go with this? Would Cat like to see her try? If she went nuclear sass on the reception team would that seriously hinder the whole ‘how to try and convince Cat Grant to make out with her assistant’ plan. Kara decided that plan sounded better than the last one. She settled with calling them out on their incompetence rather than the potential of having to share a bed (albeit a very large one!) with her boss. Kara just had to make sure she applied the correct level of sass and assurance and everything would be fine. She hoped.

“We will just have to make do. I would like to state that despite your protests, this was not my mistake. I expect CatCo to be compensated accordingly if you ever expect my boss to associate herself with this establishment again.” With that Kara started to walk to the elevator, nodding her head at Cat to follow. As they began to move up to the honeymoon suite Cat turned to Kara.

"You've hit the button for the honeymoon suite."

"Of this fact I am aware. Apparently I booked it." Kara relaxed as Cat laughed.

“Brazen… That's a new colour on you Kara, I don't hate it.” Kara tried not to smile too much at the correct name.

“They were questioning my competence…. I don't take kindly to that.”

“Noted… Although I do that on a daily basis.” At this Kara truly did smile.

“Yes you do. But something tells me you don't actually believe it when you say it.” Cat was left standing in the elevator as Kara walked out, “chop chop Miss Grant!”

“I like brazen… I like it a lot.” Cat was glad Kara was walking in front if her as she licked her lips. Kara knew though. She heard the way cats tongue moved against her lips and closed her eyes. Maybe she would be thanking Miranda after this trip after all.

***  
As Kara Danvers has learnt, the hard way, super hearing is not always such a great power to have. Sure it's had its advantages, this trip for example. But usually there's a reason why people whisper or why people are 10 minutes late for meetings and usually that means they don't want to be over heard.

“This is just like her. I swear to… Prada or whatever she holds dear; Miranda's sole purpose in life is to drive me a little bit closer to the edge.” Cat Grant had moved around the other side of the desk taking up position in Miranda Priestly’s office chair, feet up on the desk. Kara added that image to the list of things that give her inappropriate feels for her boss.

“Miss Grant, as important as you are, I doubt the sole purpose of her life is to annoy you. From what I can gather is you've always been good friends. I'm sure she's just been held up.” Cat mocked gasping in outrage.

“Keeeeehra! I certainly hope you are not suggesting that there is anything in the world more important than me; Queen of all Media?” Cat clutched her hands to her chest almost giggling as she attempted to feign upset.

“Of course not Miss Grant,” Kara smiled. She's been working on the smile. It's less ‘my body is malfunctioning’ and leaning heavily towards leaving those who see it completely devoid of breath. After only a week that's not bad.

Cat sat up straight, exhaling loudly.  
“This is ridiculous. Let's see if we can hack into Miranda's mac… Who knows what we’ll find.” Kara’s Kryptonion heart skipped a beat at the satisfied smile Cat suddenly produced as she started to busy herself typing potential passwords into the computer in front of her.

Kara decided there would be no harm in trying to see if Miranda was at least in the building and started to try and focus her hearing. The voices of the office faded away, as did the sound of Cat’s typing. She's never really managed to figure out the finer workings of super hearing. It just seems to be if she thinks about something hard enough… So she thought about Miranda and suddenly she could hear exactly that name, being chanted over and over again.

“Oh my GOD Miranda…. Miranda please your killing me…. Oh fuck…. Oh fuck Miranda please…” That was not Miranda Priestly’s voice. That was Andy, breathless and clearly not in any sort of meeting. Kara could feel her face going red. She looked over to Cat who was still trying to guess the password. Unfortunately for Kara now that she had focused in on the couple it was now proving difficult to tune out. She could hear two people breathing heavily, and what sounded like some sort of growl.

“Mmmmm Andréa, we are so late I just don't think we have time…” The voice was so low and seductive that it was almost unrecognisable but it was Miranda, and she was cut off by what sounded like Andy kissing her.

“If you stop now I will divorce you. Please Miranda I'm so close…” There was a bang. Kara imagined it was Andy’s head against the wall. Although she shouldn't be imagining anything at all. Because this was wrong. Suddenly Andy screamed Miranda's name so loudly that Kara jumped slightly in her seat. There would have been plenty people in the building that heard that without super hearing. 

“Keira… You're red. What is wrong with you?” Cat was looking up, glasses in her hand, head to the side as she took in Kara's flushed appearance.

“I'm fine.” She didn't sound fine. Kara winced at the sound of her gravely voice. She tried to clear her throat. Then Kara crossed her legs, jumped and instantly uncrossed them. She did not need that feeling happening now when Cat was right in front of her. Kara's brain betrayed her in that moment as she found herself wondering what it would be like to find an empty conference room or supply closet at CatCo and see if she could make Cat respond like that. Kara tried to shake her head and instead closed her eyes, making the fantasy even clearer in her mind.

“If Miranda decides to arrive any time soon then you can call our driver and get to the hotel before me. You can have some privacy to get ready. I think Miranda had mentioned eating out tonight maybe with yourself and Andrea? Unless... unless that makes you uncomfortable. You are still going red Keira... are you having some sort of episode?" Cat made to stand up and come back around to Kara's side of the desk. Thankfully before Cat could enquire anymore about the reason behind her flushed appearance Miranda and Andrea came sweeping into the office. 

"Really Miranda no bag, no coat... just where have you been hiding?" Cat walked up to the older woman and exchanged the age old air kiss.

"I was... busy.” Miranda waved her fingers in a trade mark priestly move, “Beside I'm hardly late, surely you have better things to do than wait around in my office for... how long have you been here anyway?" Miranda asked making her way around to her desk chair.

"Twenty minutes. I was ten minutes early you were ten minutes late" Cat rolled her eyes dramatically as Miranda glanced coyly at Andy who was standing leaning on the door.

"Miranda... I expected better of you. In the afternoon no less!" Cat mocked outrage and Andy laughed. Kara didn't quite know where to look.

"I have no idea what you mean Catherine. You would do well to keep your mind out of the gutter. Although I've heard journalism does that to a person." Both Cat and Andy protested the remark with a loud "Hey!"

"Well Miss Prissy Fashionista, next time you and your wife decide to spend some time together before a meeting may I suggest you do a check for hickies." Cat practically cackled with glee as both Miranda and Andy's hands flew to their necks, neither of which actually had any marks.

"Busted Priestly." Kara felt her face flush again and at this point she really thought her face could not go any redder. "God you really are over sexed... Alright for some." The last part was muttered so only Kara could hear.

Despite her superpowers Kara Danvers could not tell anyone anything about the meeting that followed because she dedicated all her strength trying not to picture all the ways she could satisfy an over sexed Cat Grant. She failed. After fifteen minutes she took advantage of Cats suggestion and went back to the hotel.


End file.
